Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a connector assembly capable of preventing damage to a cable, and particularly, to a connector assembly which prevents a cable from being damaged through an external force applied to a cable connected to an electronic power element.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, numerous electric equipment/elements have been mounted to a motor vehicle to perform various functions. In hybrid and electric vehicles, in particular, a high-voltage cable is mounted to a modularized electronic power element. Currently the space available to the mounting part, to which the electronic power elements are mounted, is restricted. Accordingly, the electronic power elements are generally connected using a limited length high-voltage cable.
When a cable or a connector is damaged, a risk exists for a fire or an electrical shock caused by the high-voltage current, and the element may not meet necessary safety laws and regulations. However, when an external force is applied to the electronic power elements, such as during a collision between vehicles, the cable may be cut by the force applied to the cable having such a limited length during the collision.